Unknown Positions
by BrokenBlackCat
Summary: People say Yuni was lucky to have both Reborn and Tsuna as lovers but she knew that it was actually Tsuna who was lucky to have her and Reborn. But the real question is... Who's the seme or uke?


**Unknown Positions  
**

~People say Yuni was lucky to have both Reborn and Tsuna as lovers but she knew that it was actually Tsuna who was lucky to have her and Reborn. But the real question is... Who's the seme or uke?~

When Tsuna had confessed his love for Yuni, he was expecting to be kindly rejected by the girl. He was wrong and the outcome was even more unusual.

"I love you, too, Tsuna-kun," Yuni said with a bright smile that just made Tsuna blush and then, sent a knowing look to the other male in the area. "Though, I do know I'm not the only one."

That statement made the brunet blinked and glanced at where the smaller girl was looking. "Reborn?" he asked in confusion and flushed in embarrassment, wondering how long the other was there or if he had heard of the confession.

"You really are a Dame-Tsuna," the ex-Arcobaleno clicked his teeth and walked closer to his student, his new form overwhelming said student. "You haven't notice me at all and you never realize the obvious, too. Maybe I should train you more?"

"Huh?" for some reason Tsuna failed to know, he had flushed even darker at the words and wondered why Reborn was so close to him. "Er, what are you doing here, Reborn?"

"I discussed something to him before you confessed," Yuni answered for the older male as she also leaned forward to the young Vongola. "Nee, Tsuna-kun, how do you feel for Reborn? Do you love him as well?"

"HIE?!" the younger male back away a little, feeling hot as he thought of how he felt with Reborn. "NO! I mean, I do like him but not like that!"

Pair of strong hands kept him from running away and dragged him into a warm chest. "Are you sure?" Reborn asked with a smug and knowing smirk. "I seem to have someone tell me how you're lying. You do remember that Yuni can tell the future to some extent, don't you?"

It took some time for the brunet to progress what he said and as the words finally registered, he stared with wide eyes at the only girl. "You know about my confession?" he asked purely in embarrassment.

"No," the Sky Arcobaleno shook her head. "I only saw a glimpse of the future and I saw the three of us together. I don't mind it since I love the two of you and I know that you love both of us. I talked about it to Reborn and he agreed to have a threesome."

"HUH?!" Tsuna couldn't believe it. How long where they planning? And couldn't they have told him? He was included in it ass well. Though, he was sure that if he knew, he would have been too shy to tell his feelings at all. He didn't even know if he could join them. "Is threesome even allowed in Japan?!"

"Of course," Reborn answered, feeling quite content with Tsuna in his arms and Uni pouted at that. She also wanted to hold their future lover. "And if it isn't, then I'll make them approve of it. Yuni, you can join in as well."

He expanded his arms just enough for Yuni to smooch in. She smiled in gratitude at the oldest male and faced the still shocked Tsuna, "Are you going to join?"

Tsuna didn't answer and he took deep breath before answering.

"Let me think about it."

A week later...

"No, I won't be a uke all the time, Reborn!" Tsuna declared at the top of his lungs. "Give me a break! Even Yuni can be a seme so why can't I?"

"You're not seme material, Dame-Tsuna," Reborn deadpanned as Yuni giggled at the argument, "Actually, Reborn, Tsuna-kun did become a seme in the future."

The two males looked at the only girl in delight and surprised respectively. The brunet looked in expectant to the hitman, who flinched as the other used "puppy dog" eyes. Somehow, he could now understand why Tsuna was able to be a seme.

"Fine."

The young Vongola smiled brightly at that, causing a slight blush from Reborn and Yuni. Seriously, Tsuna was too cute and adorable for his own good. He left to check on his guardians with a cheerful mode at the promise that he would a seme.

After a moment of silence, the Sun Arcobaleno asked the small girl, "Yuni, the reason why Tsuna was a seme in future was because he was pleading with his "puppy dog" eyes, right?"

"Ah," she nodded with a smile.

"Whoever taught him should just die."

.oxo.

**Black-chan: Ah, I fail at this pairing! Gaah, I so fail! It was supposed to be a 2701R but I really have little to none talent for seme Tsuna. Haa, I hope some of you guys enjoy to some extent because I really no confidence if I did this right... Oh, what's the right spelling of Yuni's name? Yuni or Uni?  
**


End file.
